Unravel (I Am Ise)
by ItsEizanAgain
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is my name. Though, people have forgotten me and lost their memories about me. I was tortured, beaten and killed inside. I may lost everything but I will not lose my will to survive. I will show them what it means to rise. I will unravel truth and unveil myself and save this twisted world. After all, I still love them... (God Issei! OP Issei! FULL BLAST HAREM!)
1. Stardust Memories

**Yo, once again :v.**

 **Oh gosh, so many things happened while I wasn't around. Okay let me tell you guys order by order.**

 **First, I got good grades on the major exam. 6As out of ten. Average but, I got A plus on Maths and Science.**

 **Second, I'm schooling in a Skills Academy where I will study Construction Tech.**

 **Third, Im pregnant.**

 **LOOOOOOOOL JUST KICKING YOUR BALLS, THIRD IS I DID NOT QUIT BEING A WRITER OKAY, JUST... LAZY, SO FUCKING LAZY THESE DAYS.**

 **So guys, here is another story of mine, the one that I mentioned not long ago in Pillowtalk. Short shit, The story happens around Vol 20, here, Issei losts Ddraig and the world lost memories about Issei. You can guess by reading the teaser that I uploaded not long ago.**

 **This story was inspired by SoulRipperGhost95 and Tokyo Ghoul. I greatly appreciate that he/she allowed me to create this story.**

 **So here it is, unravel this story.**

 _ **FLAMES WILL BE GO TO HELL!**_

* * *

 _ **Dedication and moral of the story...**_

 _Only count the number of your friends.._

 _During your hard times..._

 _-Forever Alone Guy_

 _A/N: I do not own High School DxD and Tokyo Ghoul. I am only borrowing a pinch of plot from Tokyo Ghoul anime and manga. This story is not made for profitable reasons. This is simply work of Fanfiction._

* * *

 **=Issei's POV=**

It all started with an encounter with Rizevim.

 _"Yahoo! Sekiryuutei-chan!, How are you doing!? Great?!, No!?, Oh wait, do I fuckin' care?!~"_

I didn't expected to see him around Kuoh. It was a simple walk to school with my friends, and when I sensed something, I told them to go without me and I went ahead to an alley to check what's going on.

 _"Rizevim Livan Lucifer!, what are possibly doing here!?"_

And there's him. The one and only Rizevim Livan Lucifer

I was ready to fight him and unleash Ddraig.

 _"Ohh you know~~~, I was just taking a stroll around here but it looks like I'm just wasting my time~, quite a booooring town to live~."_

I wasn't sure on the thing that I should that moment, so I just listened to him and armed myself.

 _"What do you want from me?, if you want to fight then lets settle it,, but I don't want innocent people got involved in this"_

 _"Tchh, what's with that look~?, Oh well~, enough chit chat. Now that you're here, it just makes my business here easy."_

Under his coat, that bastard took out something that looked like a gun. He fired at me, but I didn't felt the effect, until I tried to summon my Boosted Gear.

 _"Oii, Ddraig... you have to be kidding me... Oii!, Ddraig!"_

Ddraig was no longer with me.

I'm no longer a Sekiryuutei...

I am perfectly...

Useless...

 _"DDDRAAAAIIIGG!."_

Sure, I can fight, but I'm less tougher than anyone in the peerage now. My only skills are using my dragon abilities, but it won't be enough to even take down Gasper.

After the day I was kicked out from the DxD Team, I became lonely, thrown out and ignored. By all the ones that I know in my life.

...Sure, they still talk to me but it was awkward... and I can sense their discomfort around me.

Kiba looks at me with pity...

 _"Ahh, nothing.. Ise-kun..."_

Gasper and Ravel doesn't look at me as their hero anymore...

 _"Say Gasper-san, want to hangout with me today?"_

 _"Hmm, sure!"_

Koneko-chan doesn't sit on my lap anymore...

 _"... I think it isn't appropriate to sit on Ise-senpai's..."_

The church trio acted formal around me...

 _"My apologies, Ise-san."_

Rossweise and Akeno avoids me at times...

 _"Sorry but I have to go..."_

And Rias... It's just... strange now. It wasn't like before when I had my Red Dragon powers. They all treated me well during those days.

But now...

I can only drown deeper into loneliness...

* * *

Late Evening. Five days after Issei lost his title.

We now see our main protagonist heading back to his home alone at the streets. He was taking an ordinary walk around Kuoh because of the tense feeling he had at home after... a quarrel between him and his girls...

'Five days... huhh...' He thought deep and sighed after brushing off his bangs from his eyes.

Five days after he lost Ddraig, the only source of power Issei has. It blasted deep into him, before all of that, he had a wonderful life with his harem and all the admiration from people around him.

It sucks.

Now the tables are turned for him. The only thing that made Issei still lived until this long is Azazel's promise to make him utilize Great Red's body fully and council the tense relationship.

He never felt this stressful before. He knew, if he wasn't the Red Dragon Emperor, people around him will only look at him as a mere Devil. At first..., he was really stressed out.. and he ignored, shouted at them.

Which he think, that is why they act like that around him...

Arriving at the front door, Issei stopped and stands still at the spot.

Inhale.

Exhale.

 _It's alright Issei, things will be alright. Just apologize and go._

Reaching to the door knob, he suddenly hears sounds of Akeno's giggling from inside the house. He stopped for a second, why is she giggling? And it sounds familiar when Akeno used to tease him. Then, another followed. It was Rias' giggling.

"Iyahh Rize-kun, don't be so hard!."

His heart stopped. Eyes widen. Rize? Who's Rize? And what's so hard?!.

Issei grits his teeth, his arms and legs then expanded and turns to red scales and spikes. Shredding off some part some of his clothes...

He steps away from the door. Lifting up his right leg, Issei keeps the posture before...

*BOOMM!*

Issei thrusted his leg and kicked the door, making it instantly shatter than flying away. He dashes in the building only to see a scene in the large living room that he would never imagine...

Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweise, Kuroka and some other random girls are...

Cuddling. With.

"RIZEVIM!." Issei shouted in anger, his eyes turn blood shot.

"Yahoo! Ise-chan! You were late, I was just having a party with my harem ya' know!?" Rizevim waved at him with a devilish smile without even moving from his harem seat.

Issei was furious! But what broke his heart was...

"Rias! Asia! Everyone! Why are you with him!?." Issei turned his sight from Rizevim to the girls. But the girls were confused and then mouths a sentence...

"Who are you you disgusting brat!?." Xenovia inquired. The girls looked at Issei in annoyance. Issei's eyes instantly turned from bloodshot eyes to confused eyes.

Who.. Is he.. they asked...

"Whaa.. I'm Issei! You recognize me! Rias! Akeno-san!." Issei stated and steps forward a bit. Rizevim grinned, as if his plan succeeded.

"I don't know you." Is all what Rias said.

His heart broked. She... she... what?... . This is too much for Issei to understand... why is this happening to him.. why...

His head dropped down, why.. just... why?. After all he has done to them, this is what they gave him in return?...

"What.. this... I know that I'm useless now... but this..." Issei gritted his teeth. His arms grew larger and tore off his sleeves.

"Well, my harem doesn't know you Ise-chan!, too bad ehh?. Haahh~~, if you could only become stronger and manlier to protect a woman. But you see-..."

"I'll kill you..." Issei interjected under his breath.

"I'll fucking kill you Rizevim!." Issei's head shot up, his left eye changed appearance. His left eye's sclera was black and the pupils are blood red with red veins grew under his left eye.

"Oooh, scary. Girls, protect me from him~~." Rizevim said while making a 'shuhh' hand posture.

"Gladly Rize-sama."

"Haii, Rize-chan~." Xenovia and Irina stood in front of him summoned a magic circle out of thin air. Summoning her Ex-Durandal.

"Ikuzo!." Xenovia was the one to make the move first, she dashed using her wings towards Issei, her sword pointed at him.

As the sword came closer, Issei readied his stance. He'll attack Xenovia, yes he'll bash her so hard that she wouldn't get up and then...

Die?...

Everything in Issei's world turned slow motion, Meeting eye to eye with Xenovia, he remembered every memories he had with her as a couple, a comrade and a family...

How could he... possibly... kill her...?

He was taken aback, before he could even react, Xenovia swings her sword from the left to his right and slashed Issei's body, making a wide mark that's gonna leave a scar.

"Now Irina!." Xenovia commanded. She leaps up from Issei's sight, and then a white huge blast came towards him at speed and then...

*BOOM*

The blast hit him, he crashed through the thick wall and ended up laying shattered outside the building. As he laid there, his eyes fluttered and his world turned dark...

The last thing he saw was her crimson hair...

Submitting to another man...

* * *

 _'Ise... Ise...'_

Where... am I...

 _'Wake up... and.. submit... to your... destiny...'_

Ophis? Is that you?...

 _'The prophecy is true, this boy is the one...'_

 _'The Crimson God of Hope, it his him...'_

What? Who's there?. Ophis, where are you...?. It's so dark...

Crimson.. God?. Are they referring to me?...

Why can't I see anything...

 _"I don't know you."_

Rias... others... was it all a dream?. Doesn't it has to be, they all loved me. Why.

Why...

 _'Will you die for me?'_

 **In the real world...**

"Huh!." Issei's head shot up from his dreams. As his eyes and mind awaken, he scanned the whole surrounding he was in.

From top to bottom of his body, he was being held on a Victorian styled chair, his limbs being tied by chains that denies him from escaping it's grasp.

Around him, was a huge hall. It was simply shaped like a bird cage, personifying as if Issei was a trapped bird. The hall itself was wast with black and white tiles with blood red walls with a double door a few meters in front of him. It wasn't dark though, strangely enough because they were no lights on.

And he was... the only one there...

"Where am I?..." He wondered. As his brain processes what is happening, the memory of what happened earlier before he passed out, jolts through his brain.

"So you're awake..." A male voice said from directly behind him. Issei's body jumped slightly, as he recognizes the voice. HIs eyes widen, his teeth gritted. Knowing the hateful person who has a deep revenge on him.

As footsteps fills in the room, the unknown voice speaks as it comes slowly into Issei's field of vision...

"Yaahh, isn't it wonderful. This space where we were in now is a special dimension that I created just for the both of us. No one will ever know, No one will ever interfere and..."

The man knelt slightly, to Issei's level.

"No one, will ever, hear your cryings." The man finished with a sick wicked smile on his face.

"...Euclid!.." Cursed Issei.

"Heyy, it's been awhile after you nearly annihilate me. You shitty dragon." Euclid straightened up and looks down to Issei.

"You weren't supposed to be here!. How did you escaped!?." Issei inquired furiously.

"Oh, you still haven't got the clue?. Rizevim told me that... Umm, 'I don't know you'?. Was she said?." Euclid said with a grin.

Issei's eyes widden in shock and confusion. He couldn't believe what was going on and what cause it.

"You must be wondering, 'What is happening' and 'What is going on'!?, well... Let me tell you. Everyone in this world has forgotten... you.. and only you." Euclid finished as he stick out his tongue in the end.

"M-Me?..."

"Yes, you!. We figure out that we can manipulate memories of every beings in this world in a blink. Woooshh, instantly, the whole world turned their backs and bows upon me, and Rizevim. Wonderful, isn't it?. Do you know how we acquired this technique?. Hmmm?."

Issei gritted his teeth and looks at Euclid in anger.

"We used, the Infinite, of course. The one and only being who is 'not actually there'. Thats right, Ophis. We captured Ophis while you were gone, when we captured Ophis, we instantly turned Ophis into a flowing spirit that circulates this universe to alter memories of this shitty people. And now, we can easily control everyone in this world and... and!... Ahahahaha!." Euclid bursts into laughter, as if he has gone insane.

"Why are you doing this...!." Issei's voice burst to anger. As Euclid got up, he starts to explain.

"Well, there are only two supreme beings in this world. It is Ophis and Great Red, but since you are half Great Red, that means you are unaffected by it. But so!, this is a total bonus!." Rizevim laughs insanely as if he achieved success. And then, he continues

"We, the Qlippoth hate you so much, we will have payback on you after destroying our plans!. We took away your family and your girls!. Plus, the body you have!, I hunger for it so much!. Ahhhh!, the body of Great Red, I want to see how much does it feels to torture you and cut off every parts of you, Hyoudou Issei!."

"Don't fuck with me, I'll fucking kill you!." Issei starts to struggle on the chair to release himself. But then, it was useless as Euclid had done something to Issei earlier.

Euclid smiled wickedly, from under his white blazer, he takes out something that looks like an injector. There was red and black liquid in it that glows marvelously.

"Now, before we start our play, why don't I put a little something in you. Of course, your body is immune to small needles like this. But you know which part of your body allows this to go in?." Euclid leans slowly to Issei's face. With a wicked smile on, his hand reached to under his left eye and pulls it down slightly, revealling his eye's sclera.

"Your eye of course." He finished.

Issei's eyes widen and his face turns from anger, to shocking fear. Euclid forcefully grabs Issei's face and opens wide his left eye. Ceasing Issei's struggle as he closing the gap from the needle and Issei's eye.

"..D-Don't... yamero, yamero, YAMERO!."

*CARKKK*.

"aaAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHHHHHHH!."

* * *

 **Pheww, and finish.**

 **You guys may think, 'What a shitty story', 'This story is silly' and 'Huhh, boooorinnngg'**

 **Believe me.**

 **This is only the beginning.**

 **So, from here, we will see lots of Tokyo Ghoul references. I love the anime, the torture scene, the story plot, it is much similar to DxD which I like. So, that is why I insert Tokyo Ghoul's torture scene to this fic.**

 **Expect the second chapter by next Sunday, I have college assignments to do.**

 **Talk soon.**

 **\- My online name, call me: Eizan. But I have a real name I can't reveal.**


	2. Heartbleed And Torture

**Hey guys.**

 **I don't really have much to say. But now I'm motivated, I'll begin writing the chapters for this story from now on until it's finish.**

 **Now, I do mention there was a quarrel between Issei and the ORC but like what Czechus said, it's like "It's not that we don't want you here but... can you please go away?." Like that.**

 **And of course, we'll see lots of cheating in this chapter and next. So hold your horses because we will see Issei makes his awakening in the next chapter!.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD and Tokyo Ghoul and I have never made profit from . All respective characters and plot belongs to their producers._

* * *

=Third Person View=

 _ **Life... draining out...**_

 _ **"AAARRGGHHH!."**_

 _ **Tortured, as if he is a puppet who lost it's strings...**_

 _ **"GAAAARRGHHHHHHHHHHHH!."**_

 _ **Wretched, as if his whole life was only been used as a tool.**_

 _ **"HAGHH-HAGH-HAGHH! AAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!."**_

 _ **He swore, he will never ever let the word 'weak', overtakes him.**_

 _ ***STOP!, I BEG YOU! PLEASE!."**_

 _ **Alas, the enemy found the Achilles Heel's of Issei Hyoudou.**_

 _ **What is more effective than taking one's main source of strength away?. Like rolling away the title 'King' from a once powerful person.**_

 _ **It only took a few strings for Rizevim to pull to get what he desires. By rolling the Red Dragon Emperor and cause conflict, he easily captured Ophis and used her existence as the source of the mind erasing/manipulating power.**_

 _ **But then, there's him. That one ex-Sekiryuutei who remains standing while everyone bowed and knelt to him.**_

 _ **Of course, whatever nuisance who dares to defy the King, deserves...**_

 _ **Punishment...**_

 _ **"GYAARGHH!-.. ARRRGHHHHHHHH!."**_

 _ **Tied upon a chair, his face and body explained how painful is the punishment for once holding the might of a powerful being.**_

 _ **Euclid let out a satisfying moan, he's already butchered all of his victim's fingers and toes.**_

 _ **Issei breathed in and out rather rapidly. Looking up to the ceiling, his eyes wide terrifyied but at the same time, showed the gleeful eyes asking for help and pity.**_

 _ **At the exact moment, it was just not Issei and Euclid there...**_

 _ **"Mmm- Chu...- chu...- chu-chu."**_

 _ **We see Issei's once beautiful and obedient partner, making out with Rizevim... very, very NTRically.**_

 _ **If the God of Christianity were to see this event of sexual interactions, cheating and torturing.**_

 _ **He**_ _ **would gladly land flood of magma on them...**_

 _ **As the Redhead lands on the floor tiredly after her and her new Master's climax, another recognizable mistress of Issei takes her turn and begins the act of pleasure.**_

 _ **It has been two days after he was locked in this hell, and from the perspective of a hopeless person, this is the end of Issei. Daily life of 24/7 physical and mental torture, yet the boy endured this so far, even holding back his hunger and thirst...**_

 _ **His mind is still sane, but if this goes one... who knows how will his brain ever work again...**_

* * *

Vast field of white roses, endless white sky. In the middle of the vast and endless dimension, was a boy sitting on a wooden Victorian chair. Wearing a tattered black shirt and white short pants.

This is no other than Issei Hyoudou himself... His usual black spiky hair turning white with each piece of his hair. His fingers and toes red after going under times of regenerating...

He cried and sobbed with his head lay loose and stared down.

He has the face of a merciful servant of God, seeking help to end all of his sufferings. But in the end...

Who was his God?...

"..Ise...".

A hand.

A feminine smooth and cold hand ran on his head and then face. Ceasing the tears flowing from Issei's eyes.

Like a cat, his head automatically tracked the hand until he finally lifts his head up.

Seeking to know who is the angel, Issei slowly opens his eyes with the feeling of comfort and secure.

It was blury at first but... then...

... a woman with black hair and violet eyes wearing nothing but black leather thongs that featured an evil image of her.

He gasped...

A smile formed on the face of the being infront of him..

"It's been awhile, Ise-kun~."

He didn't what to feel. There was mix of happy, shock, confusion, anger and fear in him. But he chose to remain shock.

"Raynare..."

"Tehee~, what's wrong?. You're all beaten up, what happened to the so called mighty Sekiryuutei?."

Issei slightly gasped. Until out of nowhere, a sound of door being opened echoed through the field.

"Looks like the master has arrived." Raynare turned around and then the world where they are both in warped. From the beautiful white land to the dungeon where Issei is being held.

The evil being entered and smiled maniacally at the helpless boy.

* * *

"Five hundred!... and thirty eight!, Five... hundred and thirty one!, Five- hundred-! GARRGHHH!."

*CHACK, CHACK, CHACK*

 _This is how I am tortured._

 _My torture starts with cutting off my fingers and toes. It hurts. It fucking hurts._

 _It appeared Rizevim has taken control of everything. The Underworld, Heaven, Grigori, Norse, Greek and Youkai. All of them._

 _That bastard Euclid actually told me everything he planned. He called it the New World Order, Reincarnating Trihexa, defeat Great Red and then break in to another world._

 _By manipulating every powerful individuals like Sirzechs-sama, Michael-san and Azazel-sensei, he commanded them to obey him as 'God'._

 _I don't care about those three fucks. The thing that hurt me was everyone turned their backs on me._

 _And Hell, I don't even have the guts to say their name again..._

"Good good, Issei-kun. Where have you count so far huhh?."

"AAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHH!."

 _Raynare had ordered me to count seven intervals, starting from one thousand._

 _I didn't understood it at first but after I do. But I finally realize it is actually to retain my sanity and reduce the pain._

 _I held onto those numbers for dear life._

Euclid cut offs another.

"AARRGHHHHHHHHH!. HAGHH, HAGHH, HAGHHh, *cough* HAGHH!."

 _And while Euclid took my fingers and toes over and over..._

"I'm gonna fill this bucket up to its brim Issei-kun!."

"PLEASE! STOP! I BEG YOU STOP!."

 _over and over and over and over AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER!._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHH! Hargh - Harghhhh! Hahh-...hahh.."

 _...and over..._

"Hahhh-hahh-hahh-hhahh..."

 _and when it grew back..._

 _I know I'm becoming stronger._

 _Euclid left me alone while he waits for my fingers and toes grow back again. And I don't realized I passed out, and find myself back in that world again._

 _When I look beside me. Raynare chuckled and greets me._

"Ohayou, Ise-kun~." She smiled at me with the innocent kind of grin.

"How are you alive... Raynare?... Or is this my dream?..."

"It doesn't matter now anyway, so why would you bother?. Hmmm?~."

She stands up and held her hands behind her.

"How was your life after I died Ise-kun? I see that you have quite the hotties around your waist now."

"Given to my situation now, it doesn't matter now anyway - so why would you bother?." I retorted sarcastically.

"Hooo?, I don't remember this Issei being so rude to me. The you I remembered was quite kind and wonderful you know?. If it wasn't for the mission and... our status, I would happily date you."

I suddenly found myself at the streets of Kuoh.

 _"Ojii-san!."_

"Over there." Raynare pointed to my side.

Oh yeah, I remember. This is where I gave money to a homeless person when I was eight.

 _"Here ojii-san! This isn't much but I hope this will help!." The kid with brown spiky hair gave a bento to man with tattered cloths at the side of the street._

That kid is... me.

 _"Oh thank you very much boy, I don't know how can I ever thank you.."_

 _"It's okay ojii-san! But if you mind, I'm late for school so see ya!."_

The child left off and rushed to school in a hurry.

"Hah, and then I became hungry in school and then got scolded by Okaa-san."

"Hihihi, such a cute and kind little boy you are Ise-kun. I wonder how you developed this personality at the first place Ise-kun?." Raynare placed her hands on her hips.

"Well..."

The space warped again, I found myself at a place that I'm familiar with...

The park.

I turned around to see me, the seven year old me sitting with the pervert geezer I met when I was six.

 _"Ne, Ise."_

 _"Hmm what is it mister?."_

 _"Do you have any person you love?."_

 _"E-e-e-e-e-EHH? I-I-I-I don't! I mean! I'm still young and all so-.."_

 _"Not that kind of love you idiot, I mean other than your parents. Do you have any person you feel like you want to protect?."_

 _"Ahh, ohh... I... do. Okaa-san and Otou-san are precious to me, so as Irina!. Of course when I grow stronger, I want to protect them and pay kindness to them!."_

 _"That's good Ise. You know, you have a really kind heart. But you don't realize it, yet. If you grip on to just hurt yourself than let others get hurt, you will have a harem, literally you know?."_

 _"Wahhh!, is that so?."_

 _"It is but, don't do it because for a harem. Be kind and protective over a person, because selfishness is not the way you are. Eventhough the world turns their backs on you, if you have the good inside you, there will be always those who greatly respects you and treats you kindly in return. Remember, its better to be hurt, than to let other's suffer." The man pats the kid's head and then ruffled the spiky black hair._

 _"Haikk! I will remember that mister! For the sake of harem!."_

I smiled at the memory. Being nice and kind suuuuure was the greatest choice I chose.

"Amusing... so this entire time, you secretly held the motto 'It's better to be hurt, than to let others suffer' in you. How wonderful."

I found myself sitting on the chair again. With Raynare lazily caressing her hair behind me.

"Sounds childish but, this is what I held to this entire time."

"Hmmp, because of that, this is where you have got yourself into dumbass."

* * *

"AARGH- AAAAAARRRRGHHHHHHHHH!."

"I'M GONNA FILL THIS BUCKET UP TO IT'S BRIM ISSEI-KUN!."

"*huff**huff*huff*, two hundred... and ninety seven... two hundred and ninety.."

*clink, clink*

"You haven't fail me at all... Issei-kun. Your accelerated healing is very remarkable. As expected from the body of a Dragon God of course."

Euclid stood up and wiped off the blood on torture tools. This time, he scrapped off Issei's nails and then took off his fingers and toes.

Such, brutal torture is what Issei felt.

"We have a guest." The white-head turns to the door. So as Issei's field of vision.

"Yo! Euclid!. What do we have here for today?." A familiar voice entered.

"A piece of brutality, and maybe peppers of mercy I guess." He answered sarcastically.

"Too bad you'll never have eight bitches for breakfast, lunch and dinner eyy?."

It was Rizevim, approaching the two beings in the dungeon. And what's standing out is, the one beauty next to him...

"... Rias..." Issei muttered painfully. This was the first time he met her in two days now.

"Yo Ise-kun! How's your fanfuckingtastic life doing?." Rizevim grabbed Issei's head in a dominant manner, before balling his fist and then gave a straight plow to Issei's abdomen. Beating the guts remaining out of Issei.

"I ask... how's your fanfuckingtastic life you lowlife..."

"Oh come on Rizevim, given by the condition of the boy, how can you expect him to speak again?." Euclid paused before asking out a topic. "Hey, so how is our new policies going in the Underworld?."

"Pretty smooth. And the-.. hey, look." Rizevim paused him and Euclid to look next to them that Issei was squirming around, trying to break the chains.

But Hell, what strength he has to break free anyway.

"Rias! Rias!." Issei called the redhead's name as he continues the attempt of breaking free. His left eye begins to morph its color and form. The white sclera turning black and pupil turning red..

"Rias! You gotta listen to me! - Rizevim is planning to burn this whole world! Snap out of it!." Issei looked her in the eye, but only to see they were nothing in her.

 _Please go away, Ise..._

The former dragon flinched at the memory he had when he quarreled with her.

"Rizevim... this boy is crazy like what you said..."

W-What...

He knew it... it was completely useless to try to get their memories back...

The way she looked him in the eye... reminds him of how _she_ killed him.

"Ahhh I told you so, that's why don't listen to anything he says dear." Rizevim approached Rias and then takes her in his embrace.

"Why can't you remember Rias!?, don't you remember me!?. I'm the Sekiryuutei you always had and I'm your only Pawn! Please snap out of it!." Issei begged in a hopeless manner. He no longer had the bravery of that 'Issei' we knew. He was long gone anyway...

Before anything could be said by Issei. The brunette widen his eyes in shock to see the possession in Rizevim's hands.

Or more likely... in his left arm...

"Sekiryuutei huhh? Makes me think that you're a real bastard. Rizevim is the Sekiryuutei and Oppai Dragon here." Rias smiled amusingly as she puts her hand on Rizevim's chest.

The white haired villain smiled satisfyingly as he put his left arm towards Issei.

Then there was a voice...

[Partner!]

D-Ddraig...

[PARTNER!]

"Y-You're still alive! D-Ddraig!."

[I'm here partner! Listen! I cannot get out of this body but I WILL find a way out to bring back their memories! For now please hold on!.]

Rizevim could not hold it any longer from hearing the promise from the once Heavenly Dragon. So he shut it down and then the red gauntlet burst into red particles of aura.

"Tchh, so much for keeping quiet. Useless dragon." Rizevim rose an eyebrow, feeling the aura burning in Issei from a close distance.

"Oii are you seriously believe that he can do so?." The white hair asked.

Issei spoke a setence that slowly become a grudging whisper "No matter. I will find my own strength. When I do, you're doomed Rizevim..."

Rizevim furrow his eyebrows and then rose one "Hooo, is that so? Then what is better than draining the spirit out of you." He paused for a moment before turning his eye to Euclid. "Show him."

Out of thin air, a huge empty magical screen appeared on walls.

And what played on it broke his heart...

He widen his eyes. His heart beat accelerated. His mind processing what's actually happening in the screen. Sweat trailed down from his forehead to the temple.

"Why did you have to betray me... minna..." a tear dropped from his left eye.

And then, the physical and mental torture officially begins.

* * *

 _ **I Am Ise theme song (LOL I MUST XD).**_

 _ **Singer: Issei(Acoustic)**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG.**_

 _ **Kimi Dake wo Mamoritai(Ultraman Dyna Ending Song: Search at Google)**_

 _ **Aozora ga aru kagirikaze wa toki o hakobu yo..**_

 _ **yuhki ga aru kagiri**_

 _ **Yume wa kanarazu kanau yo..**_

 _ **Namida ga afureru mama**_

 _ **Hey - Hey.. hashiridase...**_

 _ **akai chiheisen no kanata ashita ga aru no sa...**_

 _ **Dare yori mo nani yori mo..**_

 _ **Kimi dake wo mamoritai...**_

 _ **Itsumade mo dokomade mo**_

 _ **Kimi dake wo mamoritai**_

 _ **Wo oh oh sakeboh sekai wa owaranai...**_

* * *

 **That's all for now. If I have the motivation, I'll update extra early**

 **READ AND REVIEW, OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE GULAG**


	3. Evolve I

**Hey guys.**

 **I swear, I am so so so so so sorry for the late update. Damnit, this chapter was so hard to make you know? On how I would write this scene like this, or how that scene like that. So…. Yeah.**

 **Anyways, I will tell the full details about what's happening in the story for those whose still confused about this whole plot.**

 **Issei lost Ddraig. Which caused him to lose his friends and mates as the Red Dragon's Attraction has gone and made Issei less appealing. And then, which caused another mayhem of his social life as Issei ends up quarreling with the girls and then which cause… you know. This?.**

 **Now, you thought this was going to be like the long 125 Chapters of Tokyo Ghoul the manga? Lol no.**

 **Expect a crossover. Only one character as Issei's supporter though. Maybe there are others to come, because I AM going to make this story a full blast harem at the end didn't I said? *lenny face***

 **About the world in Issei's mind scape, I would like to call it the Wither World. It is where most scenes will pop up most in the third – fourth chapter of this story.**

 **And now the reviews. I would politely like to reply everyone who has read and reviewed the last chapter. Even thanking you guys wouldn't be enough to show how grateful I am to you.**

 **massone22: Of course!, in the end, the world will fina—WAIT NO SPOILERS!.**

 **S3RAPHS: PUT IT IN MY ASS**

 **Czechus: Ahh you guessed it right. Raynare will be like the Rize to Kaneki. In which case, Kaneki is Issei. Wait? What God?. And to answer your third question, Issei thinks that it was never the fault of the ORC to made him lose his powers—But, he would still fight for them because he felt attached to already like a family. And no, they may took granted Issei a bit but I will write a part where how their quarrel took place. And sorry for not updating other stories… I'll talk about it later…**

 **TheLaughingStalkLenny-kun/TheLaughingStalkIsEdgy/TheLaughingStalk Cuck-Slayer/TheLaughingStalk With Xtra Dip: Yeah look forward to it. And those names, put it in my ass.**

 **bhicky93: Thanks :3, And I'm sorry to make you keep messaging me and asking when is the next chapter. I really made you wait.**

 **Guest: Put it in my ass**

 **BlueDog 1029: HATE RIZEVIM MORE SENPAIIIIIIII**

 **Jaggers2003: Thanks :3**

 **Let's talk about Issei right now.**

 **In the last chapter, we see he still has some hint of bravery in him and he hasn't become like that of scaredy cat Kaneki who was too much of a pussy. Buuuuuut, Issei will become a pussy like Kaneki as the torture route goes on. Also, Issei isn't stable in his torture – I mean, he will have this mixture of hate and care towards those who has forsaken him. And that's why, he still has the intent of fighting for his friends after he breaks free.**

 **And that is all what I gotta say, and Happy Ramadhan to all Muslims around the world!.**

* * *

A scream of pain. Shrieks. Asking for help. Asking to stop. Asking to end his life.

One would swear they heard these shattering voices beneath them in Kuoh. But none knew or give closer attention to it due to terror. Oh they heard someone screaming from the underground lately and this phenomena was something brand new nearby the residency of Kuoh.

Whether the screams would occur late at night, early in the morning or when the sun was up bright, they be frightened of it and one would say "FUCKING RUN, IT'S THE VOICE AGAIN." when their ears caught up to the barely audible voice.

But still, many overlooked it. Not having curious thoughts about what caused this odd phenomena to occur.

Then, we could hear it now. A loud screeching voice screaming for help, to stop, to end his life. A long unheard voice of an abandoned person.

From the streets of Kuoh that was mixed with the heavy rain of the evening, we could still hear that sound. It was terrifying, indeed. Cats and dogs were hissing and barking towards the ground below their feet like they just saw an evil entity of a soul.

But then, it wasn't a natural phenomena or an evil spirit. It was just one…

…Issei Hyoudou

Issei continued to shriek in pain as Euclid fiercely butchers Issei's finger from his hand. Blood spilled on the floor as Euclid threw Issei's finger into the bucket. And then proceed to pull out the last one…

*CHACK CRACK KNACK KLACKKK*

"GYARRAAARGGHHHHHHH!-… FIVE HUNDRED, NINETY THREE! FIVE HUNDRED!, EIGHTY SIX! HAGH! HAGH! HAGGH!..." Issei stopped screaming and hissed in pain as the last one of his finger has been dismembered and another starts to regrow… .

Euclid stood up and licked his lower lip. Approaching the table behind him, he puts the bloodied wretch and then takes off his surgery mask… . Then, two shadowed beings approached Euclid, their features and figure slowly revealed as they got close to him. Issei took a look with tired barren eyes, looking clearly at the two who was smooching with Euclid…

Both of them with white hair and at the same height and busty figure, it was none other than the non-related but admired by Euclid…

Grayfia…

And Rossweisse…

* * *

 _ **Why did you have to betray me… minna…(1)**_

 _ **-Issei.**_

 _ **Unravel: I Am Ise**_

" _ **Issei Hyoudou is my name. Though, people have forgotten me and lost their memories about me. I was tortured, hurt, beaten and killed inside. I may lost everything but I will not lose my will to survive. I will show them what it means to rise. I will unravel truth and unveil myself and save this twisted world. After all…"**_

" _ **I will show them that I am not a tool…"**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Evolve**_

 _ **Part one**_

* * *

 **Wither World**

Back in the field of desolation and nothing but white skies and roses, well… it's not 'nothing' anymore when we see our poor protagonist crying. His gasping sobs and cries could be heard million miles away as his sound was the only matter filling the vast dimension of his own white mindscape.

"Kill me, please… kill me…" He said between his weeps and cries, tears wouldn't stop falling from his eyes. He just passed out again after the brute torture that now, not just involved physical pain, but his feelings and heart as well…

But again, there was always that person who will be there with him. No one knows if she really wanted to see him or she was simply bored.

As her hand reached to touch his drenched cheeks, Issei's tears stopped and he let her cold dead hand wipe off the tears. Her hand felt so smooth and warm on his cheeks, It felt like it was the touch of Kami's fingers…

But then again… this hand belongs to a person who is no better than an Angel herself.

"Its better to be hurt, than to hurt others right? Ise-kun…"

Lifting up his head, he gawked at Raynare looking into him as she had a rather mixed expression of pity and amusement. Smiling to him with narrowed eyes.

Raynare kept her gaze on him as she continue "Other beings strive to survive without helping others. By any means, we call it selfishness. Your little so called dream was like the lowest wish list a kid would think of on Christmas. So big yet nothing could be earned from it." Raynare let out a deep sigh as she lazily shut her eyes and then replace her gaze on him. "Have you even realize how cruel this world can be?." She asked.

Issei drops his head down.

"Since you killed me of course…" It was true though. She blinked once, before she stood up and crossed her arms under her bountiful breast before shutting her eye in a surrendered frustration.

"Huhh, well it can't be helped since we're both are getting stuck in the same world anyway." She sighed in. But then, opened her eyes in realization and then look down to Issei who was still staring into barrenness.

"Hey, how was your master before she forsaken you?." she curiously asked. Issei lifts his gaze up to Raynare.

Issei wouldn't call it 'forsaken', it was more like betrayed – but he let the Fallen be.

"Why would you bring that up?." He weakly replied. But after some returning 'look'. In which, Raynare didn't reply and just gave him the waiting look, Issei gets nothing from Raynare, and then he begins.

"Before everything... she was the one who cared for me. That's why-.." Issei was cut off by Raynare.

"So you submitted to every word she says?." She commented and wore a very amused grin. "Despite your pervertness, you had a really kind and selfless personality. And somewhat, somehow after I died, you really had the female kind neighboring your waist. I just couldn't believe it!."

She was right. Besides than his kindness and selflessness, he sacrificed a lot of his time and energy, even blood and flesh for the ones he wants to protect. This alone made every person around him with duo holes fell in love for him.

Though, not all. Ironically.

"Look over there." Raynare suddenly directed, eyeing at the left as Issei followed her gaze.

The surroundings changes. Issei who was still chained on the chair was viewing one of the memories he had with Rias.

One of those sweet memories is sleeping with her...

 _"Still can't sleep Ise?." the Ruin Princess asked Issei who was gazing at the ceiling with his arm under his head, acting as a pillow._

 _"Yeah, I was just thinking about our future together." Issei replied with a smile. Rias, touched at his words, gave a small kiss on his lips and then places her palm on his scar-filled chest, trailing her finger on a wide scar._

 _"It's too early for that you know?. But if it is my future husband's choice, then I will oblige." She said and then snuggled under his embrace._

Like a burst of the Big Bang, the world Issei is in morphed. This time, they entered the kitchen of the Hyoudou Residence. It took no longer than a second for him to spot the other two beings in the kitchen other than him and Raynare.

It was Akeno and… him… his self.

 _"Ne Ise-kun, would you like to have a try?."_

 _"Sure, Aahh - aupp." Akeno happily fed Issei. The brunette chew off the steamed potato from the curry before swallowing it and gave a thumbs up._

 _"Oishi!(2) You'd make a great housewife Akeno-saa-Mmpph.." He was cut off when Akeno placed her lips on Issei's. They stayed like that for awhile and then their lips departed._

 _"I'm sorry Ise-kun, can you say that again?." She smiled softly._

The world morphed again. Issei and Raynare once again found themselves at another place. The scenery was replaced with the eye blinding neon lights of the Kuoh's known arcade.

"Arcade?." Issei raised his eyebrows. Taking in the glimmering lights of the various games in the arcade.

 _"Issei-san! Issei-san!."_

He heard her voice, he spotted her.

"Asia…" He uttered

Wearing her soft and childish smile, Asia point at a claw machine infront of her.

Then, another being walked pass through him. It was him his self.

The other Issei played the claw machine and won the doll for Asia. It was another sweet memory of him and Asia everytime they had free time after school together.

Their surroundings vanished and replaced with another spectacle...

Issei found himself in the living room of the Hyoudou Residence. There was luxurious lights and various furniture surrounding him but the space wasn't too cramped and it was spacious enough for the two world 'travelers'

Although it just had been a week since he was kept held as prisoner, he already felt the nostalgic feeling of him returning... 'home'.

His vision eyed towards the two beings inside the living room and then he and Raynare spotted them…

It was him and the white feline cat-girl sitting on his lap...

 _"Do you want a bite Ise-senpai?." Said the white haired nekomata as she offered a bite of her ice cream(which she already bit) to the brunete._

 _"Mhh, sure." Issei smiled at his kouhai and then cocks his head to the ice cream._

 _Only to realize that his lips landed on Koneko's soft and steamy lips._

 _After their lips departed, Koneko gave Issei a soft kitty smile and then blushed._

 _"I want to be Ise-senpai's bride." She said. "Nya~."_

Once again, the world morphed again as the only mass remaining was Issei and Raynare. The two beings found themselves in another zone again.

 _"Hey Ise-kun!." a tomboyish voice of a girl echoed in a room._

It was Issei's room again.

 _"Come on Ise-kun! Now we have our time together alone, we can do it now!." Xenovia said as she push Issei down on the bed and then strips her cloths._

 _"WOAHWOAHWOAH! Xenovia! This is bad! I mean really bad and we shouldn't be doing this! WOAHHAHA!." Issei yelped in surprise when she suddenly attempted to take off Issei's pants._

" _Why not? I love you you know?." She simply said and smirked. "Tehee~."_

What Issei would call this world his own mindscape made a quick replacement again.

This time, he and Raynare was in the streets of Kuoh… infront of Issei's old house when he was a child. The sun was setting and there was a car and a lorry. Issei soon spotted where he should view…

Infront of the entrance to Issei's old house, there was two kids the same age. One with black hair and one with chestnut hair.

 _The one with chestnut hair speaks "One day, I will return to Japan to meet you again Ise. I promise you."_

 _The one with black hair nods, "Mm! I will remember you and the promise, Irina!."_

Then suddenly, the surrounding changes as well as the two kids. It became night and the kids changed to the older version of themselves. The one with black hair was Issei himself, hugging the chestnut haired girl who was the reincarnated Angel…

It was on Christmas night… when Irina confessed to Issei and kissed him…

Irina confesses… _"I love you… Ise-kun…"_

It was fast and quick. The world Issei was in was replaced once again with another timeline and scene. With each zone warped, Issei felt his heart throb at how this old memories flow back into him…

Too bad… he was the only one remember these lost memories… that were only stardusts by now…

He proceeded to watch other memories about him and the people he saved and met. Those people were Rossweisse, Ravel, Kiba, Gasper and others, surprisingly!, Kuroka and Le Fay along with his other comrades.

The memory cycle ended and Issei was back in the world where he originally is…

No, not the world of the white roses…

Cruel,

Reality…

The silver haired villain glued his eyes on Issei who was shaking in pain, waiting for some certain someone to arrive.

His and Rizevim's plan has totally worked perfectly well. All they gotta do was bloody take the powers of the Sekiryuutei and then cause conflict on him. Second, erase the memories about Issei on every people in this world with the power of Ophis and took and dispose every proof that Issei ever exist. Then, all they gotta do is proceed to their plan of taking over this world and defeat Great Red.

But there was another thing he wanted to do… Oh no no, to Rizevim and Euclid, they look at Issei as something more than a torture thing. But what do they see inside Issei?, what do they actually want from the boy anyway?.

The answer,

Lies at his body and half of the Ouroborous's powers…

Minutes later, the door opened with a sound and Euclid turns his head towards it. Like mysterious reaper soldiers marching to the battlefield, there were cloaked men hiding their faces with their large hood, carrying what seems like to be a large silver cross the size of a human. More like…, the size of an Issei…

Euclid complained about how late they were and ordered the men to set the cross in the middle of the room.

Issei wasn't looking at all but he heard and digested every single details of the conversation and orders. And then, when the settings is finished, he looked up to see a large standing cross infront of him.

"Surprised? Issei?." Euclid spoke and then clapped his hands twice before Koneko who was there for awhile approached Issei.

Seeing one of his former comrade, Issei begins to move and slug on the chair, with every bit of energy he has left. Then, he begins to shout with his cracked voice as Koneko approaches.

"Koneko..-chan! You have to listen to what I say…! Rizevim, He-HE !—OOFF!." A hard punch to Issei's gut was sent from Koneko who was annoyed, shutting down Issei completely.

"…I recommend you to refrain from talking bad things about master." She said in grimace with annoyed

Issei's heart broke once again. Hearing the cold words from his kouhai he once cared and protected, he couldn't bare it.

Heck… she already lost 'it' to another man…

Koneko sent a punch to Issei's gut once again, completely depleting Issei's energy with her senjutsu. The men opened the chains and begins transporting Issei.

The former emperor lost sense of consciousness when he was carried to the cross. As he suddenly got his senses back, he found himself chained to the cross like the God of The Bible's last day. He felt thunderous pain behind his back that was touching the silver cross. He hissed in pain as it keeps on stinging his back. He was still one of the Devils with his piece, but soon, he will find himself as a full dragon. And of course, this was part of Euclid's menacing torture schedule.

His vision came back, and then he saw Euclid and Rizevim along with several cloaked men gazing at him while making several preparations.

Euclid turned his eye to Issei. Seeing the tired and broken look on Issei, the bastard narrow his eyes with a shit eating grin.

And then he smiled, stretching his lips to insane limits.

Two men under Rizevim's control stepped forward with a fairly large glass bottle filled with water each. Behind their shadowed face, they didn't wear any expressive look at all. It was simply those bored eyes and frowning lips that seems to be permanently carved on their faces.

But Issei does, when he realized the bottle didn't contain that ordinary drinkable water.

It was the source of pain and fatal death for all Devils…

' _HOLY SHIT!_ ' Water.

Issei was a second too late when the men opened the lid of the bottle and splashed it's glittery water on Issei triumphantly. Taking a step back before the mad mini-chaos begun…

The water was on him.

It was all black for him.

It was all pain.. for him.

In an _attosecond,_ it didn't took Issei long to start screaming from the pain…

"!GYARRGHH-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHRGGGHHHHH!."

As the water magically reacted to his body, the water immediately bubbled and begins to vaporize and melt his flesh and blood… reaching to his insides as the outer parts are already burnt…

"ITAI! ITAI! ITAI! ITAI! ITAI! ITAI! ITAI! ITAAIIII!."(3)

The Holy water melts through his body and spilled on the floor along with Issei's blood as his flesh begins to peel off and his internal muscle tearing apart.

But it wasn't enough to kill Issei though…

Seeing how Issei endured it well without eventually killed, which he won't, the men made silent comments as they watch the boy rendered and shattered as he screams in agony loudly.

"Amazing…, he truly is a beast."

"You see that one son of a gun!?, what would we do if Rizevim-sama won't ever capture him!?."

"His life force is amazing, what power he has with him must've be one of Rizevim-sama's goal…"

Issei bit his lower lip as he shook his head side to side *SWIVEL HERE* like a mad man. His body that was taking most of the substance shook and beat like a heart would as blood dripped from it.

"Too bad you're still a Devil ayy Issei!?, Can't believe they didn't remove the pieces out of you. So what we're gonna do is eject the pieces out of you, painfully!. Easy right!?." Rizevim said in high volume since Issei screamed loudly like a mental ill patient till' it's highest volume.

Two other men came forward and lift their hands towards Issei. They began chanting incohorent words in Latin as their eyes glowed red. As their eyes became brighter, so was Issei's screaming that was becoming louder and louder.

Louder and louder, like how the predators would call.

Louder and louder, like how the thunders will growl…

Louder and louder, like how the mighty would fall…..

In a sudden flash, the two men stopped their chant as they closed their palms swiftly and tightly. Seconds later, Issei stopped screaming from the pain and breathed heavily due to the after effects of the pain. The two men opened their hands to reveal four Pawn chess pieces each in it… which means it was none other than Issei's pieces…

The two men approached Rizevim and then henceforth, knelt infront of him, presenting him the finish result as they humbly bowed their heads upon their 'God'.

* * *

 **Location: Underworld.**

 **Time: Night.**

' _This isn't how this world used to be…_ ' She thought in her head

Gently licking on her red strawberry-flavored lollipop, she looked up towards the night sky along with the flashy neon lights of the busy streets of the Underworld city, Lilith.

She gazed at it for awhile, there were stars and a moon. But what made it weird was, 500 kilometers up was the surface, the Earth's surface where those humans reside. It was still weird to her, that how could the Maou bring the view of the Human world's sky here. The sky they had in the past and the present were totally different. In the present, the day and night sky was 'brought' to the Underworld. It was like a form of a link. So in conclusion, the Underworld and the Human world(which is the surface) has the same sky. If the Underworld flew up high to the sky, they would enter the Earth's atmosphere and space. Which, they already had begun exploring the space without the knowledge of the humans.

She gazed towards the night sky. The stars… she always had pictured herself as one of the stars – Beautiful, charming, sparkling, always stand out in the crowd… and finally…

Small to the eye… but 'big' in reality.

She secretly thought to herself. She is always seen as a cheerful person with silly changing personalities. But, that's her, silly and cute. That is why she has always been taken for granted by some people.

But the truth is, she is much more than that. Lets take a star, viewed from the surface of the Earth, it looks small and bright, but actually and curse the lullaby, that star is actually a MILLIONS of kilometers wide BURNING ORB. That is huge dear people, praise God for his creations.

In other words, she has the greater side of her despite being treated like a little star. The great side of her was she is absolutely caring, kind and soft towards those she knew.

Now that's we call the definition of a pure maiden people.

She let cold breath of air out. She loves the scenery of the sky, taking a look at it and appreciate the view that there were no clouds blocking the sky.

But what triggers her is the fact that something was terribly wrong to her senses.

Turning her sight to the bright and huge neon screen on a building, she focused on the speech sent by a leader of the Underworld on the Maou's Castle podium.

" _I, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, oath to the Underworld, Heaven, Grigori and all the other Supernatural worlds a new superb generation where we could live in peace!. There will be no walls separating us!. As I am your God and the Strongest Sekiryuutei!."_

The other fellow leaders, news reporters and viewers applause and shouted 'Hail Rizevim' while raising their fists. Like how citizens will pray and worship to a new leader.

She snorted and then narrowed her eyes on the man. First of all, this was so weird to her. She was conscious about the leader but, she felt like there was suppose to be another Sekiryuutei that she remembered but couldn't remember well.

That feeling, there was a certain funny black-haired boy who is the protector of the Underworld…

That feeling, his smile and silly personality was the one that carved happy faces on the Underworlders…

That feeling, he was the one who dares to fight for the sake of his beloved's lives…

That feeling, she was one of his fans and idolized him…

Brushing off all the thoughts, she viewed the shopping district of the streets. There were banners and signs praising and hailing Rizevim all over the place.

She decided to not think about it however. Pulling her hoodie up and closed her face, she chose to head home after a tiring school day as an idol.

* * *

 **Wither World.**

Rain.

Rain, what is it?. Rain is moisture condensed from the atmosphere that falls visibly in separate drops. All of us humans see rain sometimes. And it would sometimes happen often and it would never end.

For the world where Issei stayed to escape all reality's pain, it was… raining.

The skies were all grey with some mixture of black, the rain drops were crystal clear and it pours down quite heavy with the sounds of drops filling the world and wets the white roses that covered mostly the entire chalky white land.

The poor boy however, kept breaking our hearts as we see him chained on a cross like a frame hanged on a wall – crying and enduring all the physical pain and heartbreaks he DIDN'T deserve. What's once a worshipped hero is now a forsaken nuisance.

What did he do wrong? All that he wanted was peace. _The peace of himself, the peace of his friends and families, the peace of his lovers and life partners, and the peace of the world_ … . Was that wish so harmful? That it comes with a painful price?.

As the cold rain and melodic rhythm of the rain kept on pouring on Issei and drench his hair and tears, the black-white haired dragon felt he was not the only one crying anymore. _Crying doesn't means that you are fearful and weak, but it means that you cared and had endured every pain you accepted_.

Even though after all what he went through, he surpressed his hate for the people he once trust. He knew, if it wasn't for his good-for-nothing dream, he wouldn't need to be the one to carry the burden of this world, and become the protagonist of a light novel.

But…

But.., if he never tried to achieve that dream… then – he could never save Rias from her marriage with Riser…

He could never save Asia from her death…

He could never save Koneko from her past trauma…

He could never save Kiba from drowning into his inner intents…

He could never save Akeno from her hate towards her father and blood…

He could never save Gasper from his own fears…

He could never EVER save anyone or meet anyone that he met, saved and protected in his entire life. There's his precious part of his life, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Kiba, Gasper, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweise, Kuroka, Le Fay, Kunou and EVERYBODY he counts as comrades, friends and family.

Then, a dead voice of a female whispered in his mind…

 _But they betrayed you… why'd you still think about them?._

Issei swore, the more the voice whispered to him, the more his sanity comes to a slow avalanche of rocks.

 _It's their fault for taking you for granted. They never understood your feelings, nor your sacrifices. Why won't you ever think to break out free and kill every stained comrades of yours?, to avenge yourself and make them feel your pain and agony?..._

If anything, Issei would never tried to harm his comrades and lovers. To him, _she's_ wrong. It was never their fault to begin with. He blamed it on himself, and the two plotting rats hidden from the early of his end.

 _In your weak and sorry state now, you may not see it hehehe… . But deep inside at your bottomless soul of you, you hid and locked your own powers and abilities. The inner you that you sealed is no longer locked though… . All you need is to submit to it… . Then curse the heavens, that only you will destroy everything that has caused your sufferings… even your family and friends… don't you want it?.. Ise-kun?~_

Then, the clouds boomed as a root of lightning trailed across the skies as it left a deafening sound.

Issei's head shot up to the sky above him with pure anger, being so against with what the Devil commanded him to do.

"I will never! May thousand spears pierce my heart! But don't you ever wish a spear pierce through your head!. No matter how many times you'll tempt me!, I will never become the monster you craved of and the monster everyone fear of!."

A few moments passed… "!RAYNAREEE!."

Issei would wish he'd never said that.

From the top of his right shoulder and then way down his abdomen, a huge tear appeared as if Issei was slashed by an invisible dagger.

His eyes widen as a cold chalky white hand appeared and touched his left cheek from behind…

Like a demon… the voice whispered to Issei's crumbling sanity... "…A monster?... You are already one~."

Issei screamed to the heavens, along with a silver spear impaled his lower body from behind…

* * *

As he gracefully placed the cup of tea on his desk, Rizevim exhaled leisurely as he leaned back on a patterned and expensively carved chair of his.

A few moments passed by, a knock was heard on the vast large double door and the sound echoed through the spacious Victorian-styled room.

Seemed to expecting the person, Rizevim welcomed him "Come in." He plainly said.

The door opened, welcoming the present of another person than Rizevim.

It was Euclid Lucifuge…

"So, how was our progress doing? I believe that ex-Red Dragon Crap can finally be transferred to the ward so we can take away his body." Rizevim gazed at Euclid who has already sat infront of him. "I am not a fan of brutally torturing people and waiting."

"Relax… Rizevim. That boy is not going anywhere whilst we have keep him in that dungeon. Nobody remembers him… remember?—In addition, your delivered speech has finally convinced every faction that was not 'in our hold a long time ago'." Euclid smirked and crossed his arms.

"Hmph, I can't deny that. The Four Maous, Leader of Fallen Angels, Leader of Heaven and the others, it's just so hilarious to get them bow to me. Damn that Ophis, I didn't knew that her mind manipulating powers would be that strong."

Euclid grinned and then asks "So, are we still sticking to the plan?."

"By all means, we will keep beating that boy's spirit down. When he is finally insane, that will be the right moment for us to fully take his 'potential'. I'll keep playing with his girls and you handle the rest." Rizevim stood up and then approached the window to look at the view of the city of Lilith.

"What about your left arm?." Euclid asked and gunned at Rizevim's left arm

"Finally quiet down. After erasing the Red Dragon's memories by sucking the energy of Ophis from her flow, he also has been inflicted and it's memories are gone. But went violent and pulsed my bloody left arm." Rizevim said as he swings his left elbow up and down.

He then continued. "By the way, I forgot to ask you the main topic. Has the experiment with the limb transplant succeeded?." Rizevim asked as he turned to look at Euclid.

The white haired villain smirked. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then…

"You didn't need to ask." His eyes changed to the black sclera and red pupils…

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **Kindly leave reviews and favorite/follow if you like this story dear newcomers :D**

 ** _-Eizan_**


End file.
